


60. morning sex

by ZippyZapmeister



Series: 101 Kink Prompts [5]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:39:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8948086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/pseuds/ZippyZapmeister
Summary: Yoshiko knows just how to wake Riko up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 60: morning sex

Riko was quite prone to a little morning wood, but waking up with Yohane’s lips around her shaft wasn’t at all normal. At first, Riko had assumed the feeling to be the product of a vivid wet dream, but when she lifted the covers, sure enough, Yoshiko was under them, her brow furrowed in concentration as she bobbed up and down on Riko’s shaft. Riko hadn’t even felt Yoshiko taking off her underwear. For a second, Riko just watched, panting sleepily and trying to keep her eyes open. Finally, once she had woken up a little more, she mumbled, “Good morning, Yocchan.” Riko glanced at the clock; it was ten in the morning. That was a bit later than she usually got up, even on a Saturday, but her and Yoshiko had been up quite late the night before, talking and playing video games and watching movies. Riko rubbed her eyes and turned back to Yohane.

 

Yoshiko pulled off and smacked her lips, then pouted and said, quite matter-of-factly, “You were rubbing up against me in your sleep.”

 

“R-really?! I wasn’t really dreaming about anything that would warrant such a thing...” 

 

Then again, Riko and Yoshiko had never really slept in the same bed before. It was rare that they ever had a full night without parents in the house, and Riko was always too worried to ever sleep in the same bed with Yoshiko until the night before. Riko was embarrassed that she had been so uncontrollable in her sleep, but Yohane didn’t seem all that angry. Yoshiko had went from a pout to a mischievous grin. “That’s fine. You’ve got me all excited now, so you’re going to have to take responsibility.”

 

Before Riko could protest, Yoshiko was working her way out of her pants and underwear. Riko blindly reached into the drawer next to her and managed to pull out a condom, not wanting to pull her eyes off of Yoshiko as she pulled her tank top off. Yoshiko took the condom from her, and Riko thanked her breathlessly. It was obvious that Yoshiko wanted to do the heavy lifting, so Riko sat back, nervously picking at a loose thread on her sheets. She swallowed hard when she felt the condom being rolled onto her erection. The weight on her mattress shifted a little as Yoshiko crawled up her body and straddled her, pressing the head of Riko’s cock to her entrance. It was obvious that Yoshiko was almost dripping wet, and Riko resisted the urge to buck into her heat. “Wow,” Riko mumbled. “Did I really get you worked up that fast?”

 

“You’re one to talk, dummy,” Yoshiko said, turning pink. “You were ready to go as soon as you woke up!”

 

As if to end the conversation, Yoshiko began to sink down, engulfing Riko’s shaft in her slick passage. Riko had to admit that the horny but almost-innocent face that Yoshiko made at the first thrust always turned her on. Her cheeks were flushed, she was biting her lip, and her eyes were half-lidded and unfocused. Yoshiko had her hands on either side of Riko, steadying herself as she slowly took every inch of Riko. Once Riko was all the way in, they both sighed in unison, then laughed breathlessly. Part of Riko felt like she would be fine with just being nestled inside Yohane forever, feeling the light pulse of her walls. However, she knew that she needed more, and Yohane obviously felt similarly; after only a momentary pause, Yoshiko grunted and began to roll her hips, shutting her eyes all of the way.

 

Usually, Riko would consider Yohane’s pace to be painfully slow, but at that moment, it just seemed rather gentle. The view from Riko’s position made Yoshiko look like a goddess, with the sheets dangling off of her hips. The golden sunlight of morning made her skin glow. Riko was mesmerized by the rock of her hips, the tiny whimpers she let out every time Riko was all the way inside of her. Riko lifted her hands, roaming Yoshiko’s body and lazily tracing shapes on her sides. “I love you,” Riko murmured suddenly.

 

“I...love you too.” Yoshiko was quite honest, for once, not hiding behind her fallen angel shtick. “You feel good...”

 

Yoshiko seemed to be squeezing Riko tight, as if she wanted to take every last drop of Riko’s seed. Even with that, Riko still held back, shutting her eyes. Although pleasure was pulsing in Riko’s veins, making her feel wonderfully alive, she still felt relaxed enough that she wondered if she could just fall asleep again. The idea was quickly thwarted when she felt Yoshiko’s arms grabbing her wrists and pinning them to the sheets. Riko’s eyes jerked open, but she didn’t ask questions when she saw the determined, feral look in Yoshiko’s eyes. However, she did pant, “You look so pretty like this...is it weird to think like that? I love the sleepy, horny Yocchan.”

 

“I love the sleepy, horny Lily,” Yoshiko countered, leaning forward a little. Her body was warm and heavy, and Riko didn’t want her touch to ever leave. It was always like that, Riko realized; she never got tired of the weight of Yoshiko’s body, the little whimpers she made, the way she would begin to twitch and breath sharply when the gratification she was feeling started to become too much. Riko got to witness that very sight as Yoshiko rode her cock at her own slow, tender pace, expertly angling her body so she could stimulate the spots that pleased her most. Although Riko had her wrists pinned to the bed, she didn’t feel at all vulnerable or dominated; just feeling and being felt by Yohane was enough to make a cathartic ambience wash over her.

 

Keeping her gentle demeanor, Yoshiko sped up, her eyes slipping shut. Riko kept her eyes locked on Yoshiko’s face, watching as it contorted in the throes of ecstasy. Yoshiko’s grip was tightening on her wrists, and the friction occurring between them was almost unbearable. Every bounce of Yohane’s hips was like a step closer to nirvana for both of them. Riko had always equated “fast” and “hard” with “pleasure”, but the slow, soft lovemaking they had decided upon that morning was just as sexy and satisfying, if not moreso.

 

“H-hah...this is really good, Lily...” Yohane’s voice was trembling, no higher than a whisper. Her satisfaction became quite evident when the movements of Yoshiko’s hips became short, jerky, desperate. Riko felt the warmth of Yoshiko’s hand leaving one of her wrists; that hand went to her clit, clumsily rubbing and pinching. Riko began to thrust upwards, both to drive herself closer to climax and to amplify Yoshiko’s. Their rhythms began to sync, and then they were moving together, both of them uttering nothing but breathless moans of the other’s name and wordless whimpers. 

 

Only seconds after Yoshiko, Riko began to writhe against the bed, pulling Yoshiko to her with her free hand and holding her there as her semen shot into the condom. Yoshiko’s soft, feather-like breaths on her ear were warm and ticklish, but Riko didn’t laugh, all-too occupied with panting and pleading for everything and nothing at all. Yoshiko’s hand was in her hair, clutching and pulling her close. It felt like every inch of Yohane’s body was on every inch of hers, and Riko never wanted to let her go. Even as the aftershocks from their combined climaxes died down, Riko still held Yoshiko to her, almost possessively. Yohane had quieted, breathing evenly. Staring dizzily up at the ceiling, Riko draped her arm over the small of Yoshiko’s back and whispered, “Let’s stay like this for a while, Yocchan. We can laze around a bit, right?”

 

Riko waited patiently for a response, but after a couple of long seconds, she looked down at Yoshiko and saw that she was fast asleep, even with Riko still inside of her. Riko managed a breathless laugh, then rolled Yoshiko onto her back and cleaned them both up as best as she could, disposing of the condom quietly. Moving swiftly, Riko managed to get back under Yoshiko without startling her, smiling blissfully. 

 

_ Looks like it’s going to be one of those lazy mornings... _


End file.
